Fríos recuerdos, cálido amor
by GreenTC
Summary: Justo cuando Bonnibel se confiesa a Marceline comienzan a ocurrir desastres en el Reino Helado, ¿qué está sucediendo?, ¿el Rey helado está tramando algo? ¿o por primera vez no lo está provocando él? ¿el pasado está atacando de nuevo a Marceline? ¿qué será de la relación de Marceline y Bubblegum?, ¡lean si quieren saber!.


Fríos recuerdos, cálido amor

**Buenas tardes! Primero que todo disculpen que el capítulo sea muy corto pero ando con falta de ideas, también pido disculpas por la falta de signos pero suelo escribir las historias por mi celular y suelo escaparme a la computadora para poder subirlas, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura. **

Me gustas -dijo tímida-

Tú también me gustas -me digne a contestarle después de una larga pausa-

Solo me miró sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba tal respuesta, solo se sonrojó y huyó lo más rápido posible, no quise perseguirla ya que debía sentirse nerviosa, así que esperaré que se calme, oh, malditas ganas de querer ir a verla y besarla, fuera de mi cuerpo, me encaminé o mejor dicho volé hacía la casa de Simón para relajarme y esperar el anochecer para poder verla.

Marceline: Hey Simón! Estás ahí?

Rey Helado: Bubblegum! Eres tú?! Oh! Puede ser Morita?! -sale semidesnudo porque estaba en la ducha-

Marceline: Soy yo Simón, Marceline! -choqué mi mano en mi rostro- por favor vístete!

Rey Helado: Ah! No pudiste traerme a la Dulce Princesa?! No que somos amigos?! -se pone su túnica-

Marceline: No secuestraré a nadie! Y ella salió del mercado para ti amigo.

Rey Helado: Qué?! Quién es el tonto real que me la quitó?!

Marceline: Yo -puse una cara de molestia-

Rey Helado: Cómo sucedió eso?! Qué cochapasa?!, no es justo! No puedo competir con eso! -procede a rodar en el suelo- digo, teniendo a un compadre como yo y ve...a Marceline! -golpea el suelo como un niño-

Marceline: Realmente, no sé si sentirme ofendida -se encoge de hombros-

Rey Helado: No es justo!, bueno!, te dejaré tenerla solo porque somos amiwis! Igual tengo a Morita y a Hot Dog muertas por mí! -se cruza de brazos-

Marceline: Eso ya quisieras tú -empiezo a reírme bajo pero se dio cuenta-

Rey Helado: Marceline? De qué te ríes? -me mira con curiosidad-

Marceline: Es que tú belleza me causa risa -lanzo una sonrisa sarcástica-

Rey Helado: Hey! Cuidado! No te enamores de mí! -se echa hacía atrás-

Marceline: Trataré, hahaha -volteo y noto que se ha hecho de noche- oh demonios! Nos vemos Simón! -salgo volando-

Rey Helado: Marceline! Por qué siempre me llamas Simón?! -hace puchero-

Marceline: Eh! Porque te llamas Simón Petrikov pero no te acuerdas! Nos vemos! -hago una despedida con mi mano y retomo el vuelo-

Rey Helado: Simón Petrikov...Simón...Pe...tri...kov...-pierde el equilibrio y tira todo lo que estaba en su mesa- Simón... -se desmaya-

Llegué al Dulce Reino y volé hacía la habitación de Bonnibel parece que se quiso acostar temprano, será para olvidar un tiempo lo que sucedió el día de hoy?, Me siento al lado de ella y empiezo a acariciar su cabello lacio.

Bonnibel: -abre sus hermosos ojos- uhm?...MARCELINE?! -salta y se cae conmigo- AH! LO SIENTO! QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Marceline: -me levanto y la ayudo- no puedo venir a visitar a mi novia?

Bonnibel: No-novia?! -se ruboriza-

Marceline: Sep -procedo a abrazarla-

Bonnibel: Marcy...-corresponde el abrazo y se acerca lentamente hacía mi-

~PAM!~

Finn: Princesa!, Princesa! -grita desesperado sin percatarse de la situación-

Bonnibel: Finn! -se separa rápidamente de mi- qué haces aquí?! Toca la puerta!

Finn: Lo lamento Princesa!, Marceline! Hay problemas en el Reino Helado!, un sujeto que estaba caminando por esos lados dijo que escuchó sonidos extraÑos y Jake y yo fuimos a ver qué pasaba!, pero todo estaba destruido y empezó a temblar el lugar! Y como tú eres más cercana a él pensé que podrías ayudarnos!.

Marceline: SIMÓn! -salté del balcón y huí para buscarlo-

Bonnibel: Deberíamos ayudar! -lo mira fijamente-

Finn: Antes deberías explicarme algo, qué estaban haciendo tú y Marceline? No soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta-desvía la mirada sonrojado-

Bonnibel: Eh, bueno...-se sonroja y empieza a tartamudear-

Finn: Ustedes son...? -se rasca la cabeza-

Bonnibel: Si...-se encoge de hombros-

Finn: Oh...bueno...eso era todo! Vamos! Jake está en el Reino Helado tratando de buscar el núcleo de todo este desastre! -dice con los mismos ánimos de siempre-

~Mientras tanto en el Reino Helado~

Marceline: Jake?

Jake: Kyo vampirita! Ayúdame! -empieza a temblar el lugar haciendo que Jake caiga por suerte a mí no me pasó nada porque vuelo-

Marceline: Hahaha, te caíste?

Jake: No vale, me gusta el suelo!

~RUARG!~

Marceline: Qué fue eso?!

Jake: Vino del sótano! -nos dirigimos hacia allá-

~RUAAARGG!~ -se vuelve a oír-

Jake: Estamos cerca!

Marceline & Jake: Pero qué es esto?! -quedamos con los ojos tan abiertos que podrían salirse de su sitio-

~Mientras Bubblegum y Finn, estaban en camino~

Finn: PB, no es por nada, pero, qué le viste a Marceline?

Bonnibel: Si te dijera, tardaría años!

Finn: Bueno, cómo fue que te diste cuenta que te gustaba?

Bonnibel: Hace meses o semanas, acompañé a Marcy a buscar algo muy preciado para ella y para ayudarla tuve que sacrificar algo que yo amaba, era una camiseta que ella me obsequió, cuando volví al palacio solo lloré descontroladamente, no había forma de parar el llanto, ahí fue cuando empecé a recordar todo lo que he vivido con ella, desde niñas hasta la actualidad, me di cuenta que siempre me ha gustado, pero cada pelea que teníamos, impedía que me diera cuenta.

Finn: Uhm...-mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y deja de mirar, solo sigue caminando silenciosamente hasta que por fin me dirige la palabra- ...tú sabrás más que yo que ella es terca e impredecible así que cuidala.

Bonnibel: Por qué las preguntas Finn?

Finn: Porque...-empieza a temblar y ambos caen- Bonnibel: Auch! Pero qué rayos pasa?!

~RUUUUAAARGGG!~

?: AHHHHH!

Finn & Bonnibel: Ah! -se miran sorprendidos- Marceline! -corren mientras Finn empuña su espada-

Finn: Princesa! Mejor quédese aquí afuera! Es peligroso! –la sostiene de los hombros-

Bonnibel: Pero Jake y Marcy!

Finn: Hazme caso! Si no volvemos en mucho tiempo pide ayuda! –corre lo más rápido posible-

?: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –se oye como un grito de desespero-

Bonnibel: Maldita sea…-se arrodilla- qué hago?


End file.
